1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to high molecular weight diesters containing unsaturated hydrocarbon chains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic esters, having the structure R.sub.1 COOR wherein R.sub.1 and R are identical or different hydrocarbon chains, are widely distributed in nature and may be obtained from animal, vegetable and mineral sources. Such organic esters are in the form of liquid and solid fats, waxes and oils.
All natural fats and oils are mixtures of esters and are distinguished by their melting point range; the oils are liquid at ambient temperature due to the high percentage of unsaturated hydrocarbons in their molecules; the fats are solid or semi-solid. The esters of fats and oils, called triglycerides, are built upon glycerol as the alcohol moiety of the molecule, having the three hydrogens of glycerol replaced with fatty acid radicals. The acids found in fats and oils are straight chain, saturated or unsaturated monocarboxylic acids with four to twenty-six carbon atoms.
Waxes are also mixtures of esters, but differ from fats and oils in that they are monoesters of various alcohols with fatty acids. Most waxes are solids, containing large proportions of saturated fatty acids.
The organic esters are extensively used in cosmetic, household, industrial and pharmaceutical preparations. For example, the lower molecular weight esters are used as solvents in lacquers and nail enamels, perfumery, medicines and artificial flavorings.
While most of the esters can be obtained from natural sources, many lower molecular weight esters and some waxes are also produced synthetically. The synthetically produced esters are utilized analogously to the esters obtained from natural sources and are of great commercial importance.
An object of the present invention is to provide fatty acid esters based on hydroxystearic acid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide fatty acid esters for use in cosmetic compositions.